


Suspended

by MyWritingCabin



Series: GleeDSM 1SM [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWritingCabin/pseuds/MyWritingCabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt takes his boy to a club and keeps control while men fill Dave with their seed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/6702.html?thread=170030#t170030) first.

This is not the first time they’ve done this and probably not the last. Both of them enjoy this too much to quit doing it.

At the moment Dave is on his back on a sling that’s suspended in the middle of the club. His feet are tied to the chains as are his wrists. There are two men working on him, one fucking his ass and the other his mouth. Dave is taking them like a champ and Kurt can’t help but feel proud of his boy. Dave’s ass has been thoroughly fucked already by a beautiful, dark skinned man and the man that’s plowing him now has quite thick cock and Dave is clearly enjoying it. Kurt steps in closer. Fuck, that’s a beautiful sight.

“God, look at you. Filled at both ends and still not getting enough. You really are a cockslut, aren’t you?”

Dave can only nod and moan. The man fucking his mouth groans and comes and Dave swallows eagerly. The man steps aside and next one comes forward cock already hard. It’s the one that has just previously fucked Dave’s ass, the one Kurt is calling in his head as “Warbler David” even though it’s not him, but the resemblance is great.

Kurt reaches forward and pets Dave.

“Such a good boy. You like this? You like taking all these men? I know you do. You can’t get enough of cock, you little slut.”

The man who’s fucking Dave’s ass quickens his pace and Kurt can see the whole sling swing with the rhythm of the man’s thrusts. His grip on Dave’s thighs must be painful, but that doesn’t stop Dave. It only seems to heighten his excitement.

Few thrusts later the man fucking Dave’s ass orgasms inside him and new man steps in. There are quite a few men still waiting their turn. Kurt is pleased. This is clearly going to be a good night for all. Oh yes, and they are definitely coming back here in near future.


End file.
